When They Cry
by Endless Miracle Witch
Summary: • :: "O tempo, num pequeno instante, parou sua agulha. Então, o festival começará, e as chamas desaparecerão" :: Fanfic de Fichas :: Inscrições Abertas :: •


**Créditos especiais:** Para Pisces Luna por ter inventado a Fanfic de Fichas. Muito obrigado por proporcionar algo tão divertido e interativo! /o/

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo. A séria de jogos When They Cry (Higurashi e Umineko) pertencem a 07th Expansion. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Vivíamos na pequena e única vila de uma ilha quase desconectada de toda a humanidade. Tudo era diversão entre nós. Nunca nos faltava nada. Era uma dádiva.

_Até que as vozes das gaivotas anunciavam a tempestade. _

E eu? Eu era apenas...

_O choro das cigarras profetizava a queda da luz. _

Como ele ultrajou a cometer tal erro? É isso que vale reerguer uma família?

_Os sete céus se fechavam e os cinco infernos se abriam. _

Esse é o sacrifício para ter tudo?

_As gaivotas fugiam e as cigarras deixavam essa vida junto da última calma brisa da ilha. _

Então sofra de minha ira!

_E as borboletas invadiam. _

* * *

**Prólogo: Sente-se. Jogue. Morra.**

Uma vez por ano, a família Kimiyoshi reúne-se em sua ilha particular para discutir sobre problemas de família.

_A falsa felicidade rodeia toda a ilha. _

Mas a vida sempre impõe um "porém"...

_E as bruxas começam a fazer suas apostas._

A vida do patriarca da família, Ginrei Kimiyoshi, está chegando ao fim.

_Será este um fim tranquilo? _

E o segredos dos primogênitos de Ginrei revela-se...

_O quadro sorri_

E o "porém" vem seguido de um erro crasso.

_O anel patriarcal desaparecido sela a quebra do falso pacto..._

Ela voltou para tomar o que é dela por direito.

_E afunda no abismo profetizado da ruína mor de toda a família Kimiyoshi_

As gaivotas param com seus granidos...

_"O Juízo veio do mar..."_

As cigarras choram um misterioso agradecimento...

_"Suas asas também estão manchadas de pecado" _

Nunca antes visto.

A chave para o fim da insanidade está no epitáfio dela

_A Roda do Destino gira. _

Você acredita em bruxas?

_As cartas começam a ser distribuídas. _

Não?

_As peças estão postas a mesa._

Pois elas acreditam em você.

_Agora começe a jogar..._

"Mostre-me sua face pela última vez!"

_As borboletas dançam em volta do sangue pecaminoso. _

* * *

Estava pensando há algum tempo em fazer uma fanfic de fichas. Tive contato com esse tipo de fanfic há pouco tempo, com "Joker Game". Eu fiquei um tanto triste quando eu vi que não era do fandom de Bleach, mas mesmo assim me inscrevi! Só que minha mente é uma coisa doida demais, e sempre dizia para mim "faça uma fanfic de ficha com o fandom de bleach!" e era isso mesmo que eu gostaria de fazer. O problema estava em criar uma nova fanfic de fichas. Mas então surgiu a idéia de juntar os dois melhores animes de todos os tempos (em minha opinião): Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (Quando as cigarras choram) e Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Quando as gaivotas choram). A única coisa que eu precisava era de alguém para me ajudar, pois não sei muito bem mexer com certos personagens de Bleach e eu também não dou conta de tanta coisa! Então chamei a Nanetys: Ela tem um "Q" para a escrita e para Bleach. E olha que ela aceitou bem rapidinho! XD Acho que ela gosta desse tipo de coisa.

Quando eu fui falar isso para a minha amiga Aiko, ela também me disse que estava fazendo uma fanfic de fichas baseada em Umineko. Então, para não acusar ninguém de plágio, resolvemos fazer uma aliança. Assim, quem não quer jogar no fandom de Naruto, joga no fandom de Bleach e vice-versa.

Esses eram dois jogos criados pelo 07th Expansion. E ficaram tão famosos que viraram anime. Primeiro começou com Higurashi, e quando perceberam que fez o maior sucesso (tanto que foi um jogo que virou anime e mangá de tão famoso no Japão!), provavelmente criaram Umineko (mesma linha: Tem tanto anime quanto mangá).

Agora vamos a história (que terá maior base em Umineko): Uma grande e rica família perde tudo em uma grande catástrofe. A missão de reerguê-la foi dada ao primogênito da época, Ginrei Kimiyoshi. Porém, ele escolhe o caminho mais curto e faz um pacto com uma bruxa, fornecendo a ele ouro suficiente (e "um pouco" mais) para poder reerguer toda a família. Quando Ginrei sente-se à beira da morte, ele quebra o pacto com a bruxa, que volta para reaver tudo que foi dado para Ginrei. Ou seja: Tudo. Assim como no anime, a fanfic se passará em 1986. A epígrafe deste prólogo nada irei falar, senão acabará com todo o mistério xD

Como essa fanfic de fichas vai ser essencialmente do gênero mistério, horror e morte, já é dado o aviso: Haverá romance e insinuação, **mas pouco**. Nada também será seguido como idêntico para ambos animes (Higurashi e Umineko).

Agora vamos a ficha! (Agradecimentos especiais para Aiko, por deixar pegar a parte da ficha dele que envolva o tema da fanfic)

**Nome **_(Sobrenome apenas para aqueles que forem empregados. Por favor, indique se a ordem do nome é oriental ou ocidental) (Valem nomes de qualquer nacionalidade)_**:**

**Idade **_(Pode variar dos oito aos quarenta anos) _**:**

**Aparência **_(Bem detalhado e nada de personagens perfeitinhos)_**:**

**Roupas que usa **_(Dentro da casa e para dormir. Lembrando que aqui todos são ricos, então nada de calça jeans e etc)_**: **

**Personalidade **_(Idem a "Aparência". Lembre-se que essa é uma família de ricos, então sempre haverá alguém mimado, irritante e mal-educado)_**:**

**História **_(Como você é aceito na família, caso seja empregado)_**:**

**Jeito de interagir com a família **_(auto-explicativo)_**:**

**Parentesco com Ginrei **_(Filho, neto, bisneto, genro, nora, etc) (Caso seja genro/nora casado com um dos netos de Ginrei, somente indicar que é casado com um dos netos dele) (Caso seja neto ou bisneto, indique de quem sua personagem é filho) (Bisneto tem apenas 3 vagas, sendo duas destas já preenchidas) (Não é necessário empregados preencherem esta parte. Sim,, aceitamos filhos/filhas fora do casamento de Ginrei)_**:**

**Par **_(Coloquem como primeira escolha aqueles que indicarem ser casado com uma personagem de ficha. Caso sua personagem seja menor de idade, não faz mal escolher um empregado ou outro membro da família solteiro ou casado. Exato! Aceitamos adultério) (Sim, também aceitamos adultério na parte de casados. Sendo assim coloque quem será seu marido/esposa e em seguida coloque aquele que você está mantendo relações secretas. Por favor, avisar sobre isso. Não quer que os escritores fiquem confusos, não?)_**:**

**O que seu par acha da sua personagem **_(auto-explicativo)_**: **

**O que sua personagem acha de seu par **_(auto-explicativo)_**:**

**Sentimentos em relação à bruxa e a magia**_(Acredita nela? Acha que é só uma lenda? Admira ela por tanto poder? Quer encontrá-la e fazer um pacto? Invente, mas sempre acrescentando, primeiramente, se acredita nela ou não)_**:**

**Aceitar morrer **_(Pergunta desnecessária, afinal, a maioria irá morrer)_**:**

**Algo à acrescentar **_(auto-explicativo)_**:**

**Podemos mudar algo **_(?)_**:**

Obs.: A parte em _itálico _é desnecessária.

O número de vagas para membros da família são doze fichas, enquanto que a de empregados precisamos de três (sendo um destes chefe dos empregados).

* * *

Dada a ficha, vamos agora para a parte de personagens que irão participar. Todos estão de acordo com parentesco de Ginrei, exceto os genros, noras, e, obviamente, empregados:

Ginrei (Patriarca)

Aizen (Filho, casado com uma das personagens de ficha)

Byakuya (Filho, casado com uma das personagens de ficha)

Neliel (Filha, casada com uma das personagens de ficha)

Yoruichi (Nora, casada com uma das personagens de ficha, sendo esta filha de Ginrei)

Urahara (Genro, casado com uma das personagens de ficha, sendo esta filha de Ginrei)

Gin (Genro, casado com uma das personagens de ficha, sendo esta filha de Ginrei)

Soi Fon (Neta, casada com uma das personagens de ficha. Filha de Aizen)

Grimmjow (Neto, solteiro. Filho de Urahara) _(Não pode ser mais escolhido como par)_

Renji (Neto, solteiro. Filho mais velho de Yoruichi)

Ichigo (Neto, solteiro. Segundo filho mais velho de Yoruichi)

Rukia (Neta, solteira. Filha de Byakuya)

Halibel (Nora, casada com uma das personagens de ficha, sendo esta filha de Neliel)

Nnoitra (Genro, casado com uma das personagens de ficha, sendo esta filha de Gin)

Unohana (Médica da família)

Matsumoto (Cozinheira)

Ulquiorra (Empregado)

Orihime (Empregada)

As inscrições ficarão abertas por tempo indeterminado.

_Obs.: A termologia "seu personagem" e "o personagem" não existem. O correto é "sua personagem" e "a personagem", não importando se é do sexo masculino ou feminino._

* * *

Momento propaganda: Não quer participar dessa fanfic no fandom de Bleach? Prefere o de Naruto? Então vá logo para lá antes que as inscrições se encerrem!

_Pareceria Bleach - Naruto_


End file.
